Well I Can't Go On Without Your Love
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Prequel to The Dragonfly, The White Rabbit & The Outlaw. In this we discover how their three-way relationship came to be. Andley/Dragonfly, slash/het, one shot.


_**Well I Can't Go On Without Your Love**_

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Prequel to _The Dragonfly, The White Rabbit & The Outlaw_. In this we discover how their three-way relationship came to be. Andley/Dragonfly, slash/het, one shot.**

**Pairing: Andley/Dragonfly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Andy, Ashley, Juliet or BVB.**

**Rating: M**

**A/n: Hope you enjoy this! :)**

**-Kat xo :3 xo**

* * *

_-Andy-_

I sat with Juliet on my lap. She giggled, kissing my lips softly. I saw pain flash in Ashley's eyes, which caused guilt to rise in my gut. I shouldn't be doing this.

_I was with Ash behind Juliet's back. _

Call me horrible, but I can't give him up. He's addictive and, even though I haven't told him yet, I know I love him. I don't wanna lose him, but I don't wanna lose Juliet either. I love her too, I can't lose either of them. Do you know how much it hurts to love two people at the same time? How painful it is to know you're hurting one of them, and the other is completely oblivious?

_Yeah, try being me._

"Andy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Juliet got off my lap and I followed Ash into the kitchen.

He looked at me, that sad expression bringing me close to tears. "Ash?"

"Andy I don't think I can do this anymore."

I felt my heart break. "W-what?"

"Andy we can't do this anymore! I wanna be with you, but you can't stop seeing her! It hurts Andy!" He yelled, close to tears.

My bottom lip trembled and I felt the tears start to flow. "A-Ash..." I whimpered. "Please... I'm sorry... D-don't leave me, _please!_ I... I-I-"

I was gonna tell him I loved him, but I felt his lips press against my own and I melted into the kiss, resting my hands on his chest.

"Andy?"

I looked to see Juliet in the doorway and I broke down. I slid to the floor, sobbing. I couldn't take it, I was gonna lose both of them.

Ashley knelt down besides me and rubbed my back gently, getting me to calm down a little.

"Shh, Andy, it's okay."

"Andy..." Juliet knelt beside me. "How long has this been going on?"

"N-nearly two months. I'm sorry..."

Ashley had decided to put his arm around my waist and rub my side softly.

"Andy why didn't you break up with me?"

I whimpered. "B-because I don't w-wanna l-lose you. I don't w-wanna lose e-either of y-you."

She didn't know what to say, I could tell. What do you say when your boyfriend wants to keep seeing you and also keep seeing the guy he's been cheating on you with?

"Andy, I... I don't want to lose you either, but... I don't know how this is gonna work."

"I don't know e-either Dragonfly, b-but I'm not letting either of y-you go. I _can't._"

I don't know what made him do it, but suddenly Ash kissed Juliet softly, before kissing me. He kissed me more passionately, but only a bit. When he pulled away, Juliet grabbed him and kissed him, and then kissed me.

Next thing I know, we're all kissing. Ashley's arms were holding my waist, Juliet's clutching my shirt, and mine? One was in Ashley hair, the other in Juliet's.

I pulled away, moaning softly.

Ashley chuckled. "Jules, I think we got him a little excited."

"Mm, I think so too, Ash. How about we have some fun?" She giggled.

Ashley smirked. "I think we should."

* * *

I moaned as Ashley stuck a finger into me. I wanted him to fuck me and I wanted it badly.

"Ash!" I moaned into Juliet's mouth as he stuck another finger in and started stretching me.

"Mm, you're so tight baby."

I moaned again, partly due to his words and partly due to the fact Juliet had starting sucking on my neck.

She stopped and kissed me softly as Ashley stuck a third finger in. I won't lie, it hurt, but the pain was a form of torturous pleasure - I knew there was better to come.

Juliet pulled away and grinned at me. "Mm, Ash? I think we should torture Andy a bit more... I'm gonna get the toys."

"Toys?" Ashley perked up. "Damn, Andy! You never told me you were kinky!"

Juliet laughed. "Ash, you've got no idea."

She returned with a vibrator and a cock ring. I shivered in pleasure, vibrators feel so fucking good. Ashley took the vibrator and pushed it into me slowly.

I moaned loudly. I whimpered as he put the cock ring onto me. I was so hard it hurt.

"A-Ash... J-Jules... Please." I whimpered.

They looked at each other and shared a quick kiss, before Juliet began kissing my chest and Ashley switched the vibrator on and began moving it in and out of me. My breath quicked and I whimpered. I wanted Ash to fuck me, and I wanted it _now._

Before I could comprehend what was going on, Ashley pushed the vibrator into me harshly, and Juliet climbed onto me, pushing my erect dick into her ass.

"Ah... Ah!" I moaned as she began riding me.

Ashley kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I heard Juliet moan and I looked to see she'd stopped riding me and Ash had stuck a finger in her pussy. I whimpered softly, and I let my hand reached to where Ashley's was and I pushed my own finger in, joining Ashley's as I thrusted it in and out of my girlfriend's vagina, moaning into Ashley's mouth as the vibrator shook in me.

"Oh..." Juliet moaned as she came.

She got off, instantly pressing her lips to mine. Ashley took the vibrator out of me and switched it off. "Ready baby?"

I nodded eagerly. I wanted him badly, my dick hurt like hell and I knew I couldn't come because of this fucking cock ring!

I whimpered as he pushed into me. "Ah... Ah-Ash!"

"Mm, you feel you so good, baby." Ash moaned.

I whimpered as he thrusted harder, aching it want. I was panting so much that Jules had resulted in just kissing my neck softly, as opposed to kissing my lips.

"Ash... Jules... Please, I can't..."

"Shh, Andy." Jules said softly.

I whimpered again as Ashley hit my prostate, thrusting harder.

"Ugh... Andy... Baby, I... Oh God!" Ashley screamed, releasing his seed into my aching body.

I whimpered again as he pulled out. My dick hurt so badly and I they must've noticed I needed release, because Ashley took the cock ring off me.

I whimpered once more, not being able to stand it any longer. "Please..."

Ashley kissed me softly, reaching down to toss me off. Juliet's hand joined his and I moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmphfft... A-ah! _Oh..._"

I came, exploding over my chest. _Finally._

I fell back against the pillows exhausted, barely keeping my eyes open. I thought I was gonna pass out from exhaustion.

Ash pulled out of me and Juliet cleaned the cum of my chest. I sighed happily, despite the fact my legs were shaking violently.

Ash kissed me softly and smiled at me softly. "Tired, baby?"

"Mm..." I yawned, pawing at my eyes.

"You are so adorable."

I grinned lazily at him.

Juliet giggled. "You're so cute." She kissed me swiftly.

Next thing I know, I was under the covers and Ash had his arms wrapped around my waist, clutching me to his chest. Juliet then also wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest, laying on her side. One of my hands rested on Juliet's waist and the other entwined with one of Ashley's hands. I buried my head in the crook of Ash's neck and sighed happily.

I didn't know where the three of us went from here, but I knew I couldn't give either of them up. Not now. Not ever.

_I can't go on without their love._

* * *

**Title credit: _Knives And Pens_ by Black Veil Brides :)**

**Soooooo, wotcha think?**

**I apologise if the sex sucks, but as most of you know, I haven't ever written a scene with a girl in it, it's usually boy/boy, so yeah...**

**Anywhore, hope you liked :)**

**Review please, love you guys! :3**

**And as a side note, my heart goes out to the victims of the Connecticut shooting, may they R.I.P.**

**-Kat xo **


End file.
